Planet of War
by Billie Piper Fan Girl
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are trapped on a horrible planet. War crazy and scary these alieans love war. Can the Doctor and Rose stop the war crazy alieans before on of them gets hurt.
1. Flashback

Planet of War Planet of War

By:

Sora McCaffrey

Rose opened her eyes to a blazing sun and throbbing pain on her head. She sat up and looked around trying to get her bearings. She new one thing, she had know idea how she got there…wait she did

Flashback

"Doctor where are we?" Rose looked around her to see large craters and small dome huts all around.

"I don't know. We flew into a magnetic field and that pulled us in." Both Rose and the Doctor rushed back inside the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at his small computer and put a piece of rock he had picked up, on the scanner.

"What! No that's impossible!!" the Doctor read and re-read the screen over and over again.

"Doctor what's wrong" Rose asked.

"This planet. Oh, more like large rock was supposed to be destroyed. It was to dangerous." The Doctor stared at the screen "This is the Planet of War."

At that moment there were multiple banging sounds on the walls of the TARDIS. The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS, grabbed Roses hand and walked out of the TARDIS.

As soon as they walked out large aliens surrounded them. These aliens had the head of a large beast lizard and furry brown bodies. They looked like savages with long fangs protruding out of their mouths. A particularly large lizard thing hit the Doctor over the head and knocked him out cold. Then the same one did a scan on Rose.

"Humanssss" the thing hissed "to war with earth" at that instant a loud hissing came and Rose was knocked out as well.


	2. The Doctor's Gift

For about and hour Rose sat with her head buried in her knee's

For about and hour Rose sat with her head buried in her knee's. After about a half an hour she got up and decided to get out of that place and find the Doctor (who was not in the pit with her). The only door there had a complicated lock that couldn't be opened. Then she tried digging, but she gave up on that idea quickly. Frustrated she stuffed her dirt-covered hands into her pocket.

Her hands clasped around a long metal object. The sonic screw driver. Rose stared at the metal piece. How could this have gotten into her pocket? The only explanation was the Doctor must have slipped it into her pocket before he was knocked out.

Happy she ran to the door, opened it easily and slipped out. She entered a large hallway lit up but torches. More doors like the one on her cell were lined up down both sides of the hallway.

"Doctor!" she yelled. "Doctor!"

"Mose?" a muffled voice had answered her desperate call three doors away. She quickly unlocked the door and there in the middle of the room was the Doctor. Her Doctor. At last.


	3. Escape Attempt

"Oh my God" Rose looked at the Doctor who had a large cut on his forehead

"Oh my God" Rose looked at the Doctor who had a large cut on his forehead. Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

"Rose" the Doctor whispered "my Rose" he smiled.

Rose stood up and heaved the Doctor up as well, he stumbled as he got up but managed to walk out the door. Rose supported the Doctor as best she could but stumbled a bit. Then a horrible hissing came form behind.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, "Can you run?"

"Yep." They ran. " By the way Warrions are what you call them they have great endurance. Every thing about them is perfect. If they are weak in any way they are slaughtered. Only the best survive." They kept running.

"Oh. That's comforting!" Rose yelled. They kept running, the door getting closer and closer. Soon they were outside and running towards the TARDIS. They dodged craters and huts until the reached the blue box. As the Doctor struggled with the lock they were surrounded by a group of Warrions.

"Did I mention that they were telepathic?" the Doctor asked.

"No. You failed to mention that," Rose said through clenched teeth. The general of the group (it was assumed because of all the badges) stepped forward and spoke,

"Hands up humanssss. Very unwisesss to essscape." He smiled. "Our Planets will be at War very sssoon." He laughed. "Take these humansss to the Emporer tonight. For now chain them up and lock them in a cell."

With that the Warrions chained them up and dragged them away.


End file.
